Lookalike
by kitty-with-a-gun
Summary: A strange girl indeticle to Terra meets the Titans. How will they deal? More important, how will BB deal? NOT by kitty-with-a-gun
1. Twins

Chapter 1: Twins:

The alarm sounded in the tower and everything started flashing red.

"DUDE!!!!! I was like just in the middle of a cat nap!!" Beast Boy whined as he changed from cat back to his elf form.

"It's Cinderblock, downtown, TITANS GO!"

They all jumped in the T-Car as Cyborg started speeding down the road. As he began to park he stopped short when he saw Cinderblock throwing all the cars in the parking lot at Burger King into the river.

"Ooooh no. I'm not letting him throw my baby in the water. It'll make the seats all soggy!! No way!!"

"Just park the car," Raven mumbled in her usual monotone voice.

"Fine, fine. You have no appreciation for cars." Cyborg muttered.

"TITANS GO" Robin yelled yet again.

Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and rammed his head into the block (not that it did anything). Cyborg knocked him down with his blaster cannon which bought them a little time.

"Oh yea! BOO-YA!!!!! Who knocked the block? I did, I did! hehehe." he stared dancing and singing (like the guys that score a touch down in a football game.

"Dude, I could-a done that anytime" Beast Boy said still rubbing his head from the T-Rex incident.

"Then why didn't you my little grass stain," the older boy said in a teasing voice as he pinched the "grass stain's" cheek.

"Humph!" BB pouted.

"I hate to interrupt but Cinderblock isn't down just yet." Raven muttered then went back to chanting "Azerath-Metreon-Zintos!!"

Nothing that they did was effecting Cinderblock, all of a sudden they heard someone shout "Over here cement-head!!" Cinder block was soon wrapped up in a blanket of stone,mud,and dirt. A bolder drifted down to them as a girl jumped off. She had blond hair, blue eyes, just like you know who.

"T-T-Terra?" Beast Boy asked as he ran and hugged the girl.

"Um this is Tara. Who are you?"

BB then let go and turned into a turtle to hide in his shell but even there you could see his blush.

"A complete idiot" Raven muttered while she put her hood up.

"Did you call me Terra? Well, I'm used to it it comes with the territory when you're a twin ya know?" she shrugged. "Uuuh guys? Are you OK?"

The Titans all stood there jaw dropped.

"HELLOOO??!!"

"T-twin? Terra never mentioned a twin" BB exclaimed.

"Yea well after she ran off she didn't want people linking her to me, like tracking her."

"Like that did any good" Raven said. Tara looked confused for a moment but shook it off.

"So you guys do know my sister? Where is she? This is why I came to Jump City! To see my sister!"

her glee just made the Titans more depressed.

"Guys? What's wrong?" Tara asked frowning.

Robin stepped forward. "Your sister Terra she's-um, dead."

He barley finished the sentence when Beast Boy shouted "She's not dead just trapped you hear!!!"

He grabbed Robin by his collar then pushed him back. With that he began to fly back to the tower.

Tara was now trembling. "D-dead? She can't be dead!-Who killed her!"

"Whoa! No one killed her. Her powers back fired when she saved the city from a volcano. She was being used against her will by a criminal named Slade."

"Slade?" she paused "Where is he! I'm gonna kill him!!"

"He's already dead Terra killed him." Cyborg put in.

"Great" Tara said. "What did you mean 'backfired'?"  
  
At the volcano:  


Tara knelt by the statue and read the slate that said 'Terra, A Teen Titan, A True Friend'  
Tara began to cry, she hugged her knees and just cried she didn't care if they thought she was a baby; her sister was dead that's all that mattered.

"Um Tara? Come back with us to the tower. We shall feed and shelter you there-" Starfire said trying to comfort her.

Tara got up and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Thanks. I'll take that offer." She smiled weakly and started to walk to the car.  
  
Author's Note:

Well that's chapter 1 sooo R&R!  
Tara I hope you don't mind f i use your name i have 2 reasons 1: i'm REALLY greatful to you and 2: it was either Tara or Tina and my next door neighbor is Tina and she is sooo annoying! anyway thanx sooooooo much


	2. Settle

Thanx sooooooo much Tara chapter 2:  
I don't own the Teen Titans buuuuuut......if I did I'd lock them up for myself then again being the Teen Titans and all they would probably escape......oh well  
  
Chapter 2: Settle:  
  
She must have fallen asleep in the T-Car because when Tara woke she was sleeping in a room that was painted like a desert, it had sand and stars, everything. At the foot of her bed a green dog was just waking up.

'That must be Beast Boy' she thought. "Um- hi," she said timidly.

"Morning," BB said a little tired.

"I hope you didn't paint all of this while I was asleep. I don't even know if I'll be staying." Tara stated. She would have been flattered if it was true buuuut.

"This was Terra's old room," Beast Boy said with a hint of sadness.

"Oh," she looked down.

"We better get to breakfast"

They walked down the halls together, Tara stopping sometimes to ask questions.

'Wow this place is nice' the girl thought.

As they entered the kitchen Starfire jumped up.

"Ah new friend Tara you have awakened from your slumber!"

Tara raised an eyebrow at Beast Boy.

"You get used to it...... don't worry." he smiled.

'I like him' thought Tara.

'She is so much like Terra how can I not like her?' BB asked himself, 'Well you don't know if she's ALL like Terra, maybe you won't like her' he replied to himself.  
"How can I not?" he mumbled out loud.  
Raven looked at him. 'Crap! I bet she read my thoughts!' he blushed.

"So, Starfire, what exactly is this?" Tara asked looking down at her plate which was filled to capacity with weird foods.

She scooped some up and brought it to her mouth. It looked like Raven was about to warn her but decided to watch instead. 'Let her learn for herself' one of Raven's other selves told her. She wasn't sure which one though.  
Tara's face turned green as she fought to swallow the food. She looked up at Starfire and smiled fakely.

"It's (gulp) great! You really have something here Starfire."

Raven smirked. Tara went where Star couldn't see her and made a face that read 'God she must be trying to kill me!!?' but her real thoughts told her otherwise.

"Now you never get used to that" BB gestured to the food Star was scarfing down.

"Hmm, bleh" they all laughed and left Starfire staring blankly at them all.

"What amuses you my friends?" she asked confused.

"Noth'n Star never mind" Cyborg said between his gasps for breath, "I'm gonna work on the-(laughs)- the T-Car."

"I have to do some work on X" Robin said as his serious face took over and he walked off to his room.

"I'm going to meditate" Raven flew out of the room and the last thing they heard was the slide of her door. (A/N: those sliding doors really are cool! oops sorry back to the fic)

"Looks like it's just you and me" BB said as he looked at Tara.

"What about Star?"

"Oh she spends her days asking Robin about those dumb sayings. The topic of this week is...." he said in his weather man voice, 'you dig this place?' she still hasn't gotten it." he smiled at her.

'Is he flirting with me?' she asked herself . 'yep that's me I can move a mountain but I can't flirt or be flirted with' she smiled smugly at herself.

"Maybe you could show me around the city?"

"Ok. But I must warn you might make a commotion with the crowds."

"Well that's never been a problem before. Is it because I look like Terra?"

"Well kinda." Beast Boy hesitated. "Terra temporarily turned bad-that was when Slade was using her. And we aren't sure if the city is alright with, well, Terra and you being twins and all-well that's what-um, well they might. Hmmmm they'll prob- ok I'm gonna shut up now" he looked down again. Tara giggled.

'See she already like you, he told himself' 'She's just being nice!' his other part screamed.

"Did you hear me?" Tara asked.

"Wha- oh sorry" he blushed-badly.

"It's ok. I said did you want to get something to eat. Star's breakfast was-um interesting but didn't quite fill me," she giggled again. 'Geez why am I so giddy?' Terra questioned herself. 'You like him!' 'No I don't, do I?'. (A/N: Tara does not have what Raven has- the other selves thing- neither does BB they are just thinking)

AT THE MALL  
  
"Wow!" Tara looked up, she had NEVER had ANYTHING like this at home!  
"

Yeah, it's great! You have your pizza place, McDonald's, Hot-dog stand-" (continues for 10 minutes.) "Uh oops I get carried away, Ha ha."

"Don't worry I like food too," She smiled.

"Where do you wanna eat?" the green boy asked.

"What places do you recommend?"

"Hmmmm, maybe, no, I know, naaaaw....."

"Here we go again" Tara mumbled sarcastically.

"I'VE GOT IT!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yeah?" she asked glad that the waiting was over.

"CHILI DOGS!!!!!!!" Beast Boy screamed.

A few heads turned but most were used to what they called the 'green fur-ball'. It was Tara they were interested in.

After getting the food Tara lead him out on the dock.

"Even though I move land, I love looking out on the water," she said without taking her eyes off it's sparkling surface.

"Yeah, it's cool," BB said.

"Well we should go back to the tower," Tara stated, "I have some stuff to do, maybe one of you could explain what happened to Terra" she asked hopefully.

"Umm, sure, ask uhh...Raven" he blurted out. 'Raven!' he screamed at himself, 'Why the hell would you-she's gonna kill her! You could have done it!' 'No way I can't think of Terra without something happening to make me crazy!' Beast boy shot back. 'Maybe Raven was the wrong thing to blurt out, but Robin will tell it wrong, Star will make it fluffy, and Cyborg can't tell stories'

"Beast Boy are you ok?" Tara asked worried.

"Hm? Me? Oh no I'm fine. Just fine," he stuttered.

'Something is bothering him, I bet he still has feelings for my sister I shouldn't interfere. But why in the world would he say 'ask Raven'? (sighs) I might as well do it now' .

They had entered the tower. Tara went to Raven's room and started to knock. Before her hand touched the door it slide open just a little.

"Yes" Raven said coldly.

"Well I was wondering if I could ask you something................."  
  
A/N Ooooooooh!!!!!!!! cliff-hanger MWAHAHA anyway for those of you that didn't know kitty-with-a-gun is not the real author of this she is a friend of mine that is posting my stories for me and I thank you very much Tara anyway this chapter was longer I hope and better. R&R people If you don't review I don't write!!!!!


	3. Questions and Answers

Chapter 3: Questions & Answer's:

"Raven?" Tara asked yet again. Ravens eyes had started to water so she put up her hood.

"Raven?"

"Yes, yes come in and sit." Raven replied.

The door slide open and Tara went in. She looked around, 'Wow' she thought 'Creepy.' She was right, there where masks, and really weird birds with red eyes all around the room. It was dark and scary like Halloween waaaaay to early.

"You wanted to talk?" Raven asked.

"Yea..." she paused, "I wanted to know more about my sister, like what happened when she was here...ya know?"

"Hmmm..." Raven sat on her bed. "Your sister in many ways" she looked out the window, "She came here wandering and couldn't control her powers," she looked at Tara who looked down. Raven frowned but you couldn't see from under her hood. "She helped us fight the 'bad guy' Slade. You've heard of him. Anyway Slade knew about her and confused her even more, her offered her control and power. When Terra came back Robin found out about her control problems and she thought 'lil old BB told on her, do you follow so far?" Tara nodded numbly. "She ran off after that then came back with what she claimed was control, I..." she looked down "I didn't believe her and made her listen when we fought Slade again. I told her that she needed to earn control and she listened, that was when she helped us beat him, Slade tried to destroy our home. She helped save our home and we became friends. The next time we had to fight Slade she ran off with Beast Boy. She had told Slade everything about us, and abandoned BB. She back-stabbed us!" Raven started to glow, anger was taking over "NO!" she fell silent.

"R-Raven are you OK?" Tara asked slightly frightened.

"Yes, yes I'm fine just let's get back to the story, Slade could make her more powerful and turned her against us. She became a jerk and we wanted to get her" Raven looked back into her thoughts.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"You tried to destroy us do you think we wouldn't take it personally?" they all attacked her and she ran with Beast Boy following her...._

_Terra was fighting Slade and knocked him into the lava._

_"The volcano! It's erupting!"_

"_Terra!" Beast Boy screamed._

_"You were the best friend I ever had! I'll never forget you Beast Boy!" she pushed the green boy back and used her powers...._

_END FLASHBACK:_

"Raven? Can you hear me?" Raven shivered and looked at Tara 'Will she be like her sister, can we trust her?' 'Terra died a friend she was never truly bad, give her sister a chance' 'No she will be the same as her twin they are just the same, _identical_' she snapped out of it. "Where was I? Oh yes, she fought Slade and broke his control over her, she killed him and saved the city...and us, she sacrificed herself to stop a volcano from destroying everything, she was a hero." Raven looked up, "That's the basic story, your sister Terra was one of the greatest Teen Titans, one of the greatest heroes I ever met, she was also one of the greatest friends" she put down her hood and smiled.

"Thanks Rae, I mean Raven," Tara blushed 'Your not friends yet!" she told herself.

She walked out of Raven's room and sighed with relief. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be"

"Heeeey! Tara!" It was Beast Boy. "How did it go? I'm uh ... sorry that I told you to go to Rae ... maybe that was the wrong person," he paused, "did she start to glow black and everything?"

"Yea" Tara said surprised, "How'd you know?"

"Oh, uh ... just a hunch, ha," he smiled evilly and Tara whacked him over the head.

"Silly elf," she mumered, then paused they both started laughing.

"Hey guys" Robin walked up to them, "The city's been pretty quiet so I'm heading out to the pizza place wanna come?"

"DUDE!!! PIZZA!!! Why didn't you tell sooner?!!!!!"

"Umm ... sorry?"

"Humph!" Robin sighed "Come on!" (A/N: sorry if you think this is a little out of character I can't really help it)

_AT THE PIZZA SHOP:_

"Let's have eggplant!" BB exclaimed

All of the Titan & Tara turn green "NO WAY!!!!!"

"I say pepperoni!" Cyborg suggested, turning to Beast Boy with a teasing smile.

"HELLOOOO!" BB turned into an elephant, "ARE YOU KIDDING??!! I'VE _BEEN _PEPPERONI!!! DUDE!! HAVE SOME RESPECT!!!!" The Titans looked wide-eyed at him, all their hair was blown back because of the sudden out burst.

"Opps," he scratched his head, "how 'bout plain? He he,"

"Plain works" they said together. As the pizza came they heard a crash. Robin looked over the edge of the building and saw X running away from the bank, "Thanks" his mechanical voice said.

"TITANS GO!!!!!" Robin shouted.

"Great" Beast Boy pouted, "Now the pizza's gonna get cold!" he ran off with the rest of the team then stopped and looked back at Tara, "You coming?" he asked smiling. Tara brightened, "Sure!"

'This is like a repeat of Terra' he thought sadly, 'But this time Slade won't get her!'

"X!!! Stop!!" Robin yelled.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked sarcastically. Robin growled. (A/N: he does that a lot if you ask me!!) "TITAN'S GO!!!!"

"He says that a lot doesn't he?" Tara asked.

"You have no idea," BB replied with a smug smile. He morphed into a hawk and flew to catch X.

"Azarath-Metrion-Zinthos..." Raven was hitting him with everything she had (literally) so was Star.

"Have fun with these," X threw red balls at them that trapped the girls in small boxes.

"Aaaaah!" Star screamed, "he is a bad glophnox phiborphlorf!!" X stopped for a second.

"I love you too babe,' he turned invisible and tried to get away.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!" Robin was fighting him with his bo staff.

"Temper, temper" X said. He blasted Robin with red oozy stuff and left him them stuck.

"Hey! Alphabet boy!" Cyborg called, "Take this!" he blasted his cannon at X who easily dogged it.

"Come on can't you do any better?" he jumped on Cyborg's back and placed an electric device that shocked and DE-charged him, "Hey!!" Cye called "What the hell you dooooooinnnnnggg..." he turned black and fell.

"Four down now I just have the little green boy,"

"You have two left!" Tara yelled as she trapped him in a pile of dirt.

"A new Titan? Nice," he started laughing, "this should be fun."

"Screeeeeeeeeeeeech!!!!!" Beast Boy in monkey form leaped onto X's face, "Aaaaaah. Freaken' monkey!" he threw BB and wrapped him in a X rope that fit all his forms.

"Tara, you can get him go!" she flew after him on a rock.

"Aaaaah!" she pulled up all the boulder's she could hold and threw them at him. "Take that!" X was trapped under the rocks. But he used explosives to get out. "HOLY BA'JESUS!!! Don't you ever _die?"_

"I prefer life," with that he jumped off the ridge he was standing on.

"Not again," Raven muttered.

_AT THE TOWER:_

"WOW!" Tara exclaimed, "I know he got away but that was so cool!" The Titan's looked at eachother.

"Um...sure. Haven't you ever done this, I mean Terra seemed to know it all?" Robin asked.

"Well,...the reason that Terra couldn't control her powers was that she wanted to get out there as soon as possible and help. I chose to stay home and train, otherwise I would-a come here when she did."

"That makes sense" Cyborg put in. "Well, I'm pooped. See ya on the obstacle course, night," Cye walked out.

"Yea me to I'm kinda tired after I search more on X I'll sleep,"

"Wait friend Robin"

"Yea Star."

"You have yet to explain to me 'go paint the town red' is red a good color? X does seem to like it much yes?" Robin sighed.

"Come on," Tara giggled.

"Poor Robin," she whispered to Beast Boy.

"Naw! He likes it," BB smiled at Robin who glared.

"I hate to be the party pooper but I have to meditate then sleep. I have to have my powers in check for tomorrow," she started walking out when Tara caught her.

"Uuuuh, Raven?" she asked.

"Yea?"

"Thanks for telling me everything, it really helped," she looked up, "I really wish I could-a seen her one last time,"

"You're welcome," Raven said at last. Tara started to walk back then stopped, "Um Raven?"

"Yeeeees?!"

"What's the obstacle course?"

Well this was chappy 3. Did you like?? I only got 3 reviews that is like a complete discrase!! I feel so hurt!! anyway to the guy that asked me why the hell should Tara's name be Geno or whatever? oh and you guys need to choose who Tara go out with BB or someone else and TERRA IS NOT COMING BACK it is just to confusing if she came back. well R&R NOTE FROM KITTY-WITH-A-GUN: I didn't write this!!! K? i'm still doing Terra Returns and everything soo ok? ok! NOW REVIEW THIS STORY IT FRIGGIN' ROCKS!!!!!!!!


	4. Join the team?

OK OK themme gather myself beaths I and out slowly OK i think I can say it lets see ehem: I do-I don-i don't ow-I don't own the Te-Teen Titans! There I said it! now you can't sue me!!!!! na na na na!!!on with the fic!!!: oh before i do this i just wanna deticate this chapter to my first 2 reviewers: An1m3cH1Ck411 & YojimbosBlade thanx guys or girls or whatever!

CHAPTER 4:JOIN THE TEAM?:

The next morning Tara awoke to the Titan alarm.

"Crap! What now?!" Tara quickly changed into her clothes and ran to the meeting room.

"What up? X, Hive?" the Titans stared at her and laughed. Tara stood there with a blank expression on her face, then put her hands on her hips.

"What the hell it goin' on?!"

"Heeey little lady!" Cy said putting his hands up, "We're just getting ready for the obstacle course!"

"Then why sound the alarm?" she asked confused.

BB smiled.

"To see if we could fool you...AND WE DID! HA HA!!!"

"Oh shut up!" she yelled as she hit him on the head, "You didn't fool me!"

"Yea right!" BB called with now two red lumps on his head.

"Humph! Let's get this over with!" with that she stomped out of the room and onto the course.

_ON THE COURSE:_

"Holy Shit!!!" Tara exclaimed, "This thing is huge!"

"Yea I know!" Cy said," Automatic lasers and disk throwers, great responses aaaaaaaand.... I made it all by myself!"

"Hum, you must be so proud!" she teased pinching his cheek.

"As a matter-a fact I am!" he replied proudly as all of them started to laugh.

"Lets get this started," Raven said bored.

"OK. I'll go first-" Tara started to say then everyone yelled, "NO!!!!!" they all remembered how Terra destroyed the course and they wanted it to last until the end of the practice.

"I mean...no I'll go first," Robin said in his leader-like voice.

Tara looked confused, "Whatever."

"OK! Raven you'll take the controls?" Rae smiled evilly.

"You're in for the ride of a life time Robin, she said evilly, Robin flinched be he regained calmness.

"5,4,3,2,1 GO GO GO!!!" Cyborg cheered. Robin took off hitting all the disks with his rode and dodging all the lasers.

"Come on Rae!" BB whined, "You can do better than that!!" Raven glared at him. "Or...um you could keep doing it your way, uuuh haha?" Tara chuckled.

"You of all people should know not to cross Raven," she whispered.

"I like the risk. Don't worry, I'm a professional!" he tugged his shirt in a business like way.

"Yea-right," she punched him playfully.

"There done!" Robin had come out of the course with only one scratch. "What's my time?"

"Two minutes and 39 seconds," Cyborg said shaking a finger, "Not your best." Robin glared at him.

"Oh glorious Robin, just wonderful! A great preformance!" Star was hugging Robin wildly and he couldn't breath.

"St-Staaa-" he called gasping for air.

"Wooow Star lay-off a little!" Tara called pulling her off of Robin who's face was now purple.

"Who's next?" called Raven.

"Oh! Oh! Pick me, pick me!!!" Beast Boy was calling.

Raven glanced at him them moved on. "Star you're up," she said.

"WHAT!? DUDE or um... DUDET!!!!!!!!! I WAS LIKE ALL UP IN THE AIR HOW COULD YOU NOT CALL ME?!!!"

"Easy," Tara said,"She called on Star," she giggled as she spoke.

"Humph! You just wait!" he turned into an ant-eater and stuck up his nose.

"Drama queen," Raven muttered.

"Shall I begin?" Starfire asked.

"One sec Star, lemme re-set the course," Robin called. "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 go!" The course was eay for Star 'cause all she did was blast everything in her way so she came out with 1 min & 53 seconds.

"OK my turn!" BB exclaimed.

"No way! Sorry but I called next," Cy walked in front of him.

"Oh yea! When did you do that?" BB asked.

"Right now. NEEEEXT!!!!"

"Ok dude that was low," Beast Boy said shaking him head. Cyborg finished with two min & 3.1 seconds.

"HA! I _still _beat Robin," he called waving his hands in the air. he had used the same tactics as Star but came up a bit short. Raven got the best score out of the four because she simply flew through or over whatever came at her. Her score was 1:42 on the dot.

"_Now _I'm going!" BB had gotten furious when Raven cut line to get in front of him.

"Yea! Go Beasy Boy!" Tara called. He smiled it was nice to have someone cheer you on.

"OK I'm gonna kick this courses ass!" with that he ran to the begining of the course and dodged the disks and lasers and crushed everything else with his big fat elephant butt!

"Nice BB!," Tara came over and gave him a pat on the back.

"Thanks!" he had come out of it with a time of 1:48.

"Well...I guess it's my turn now huh?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yep. Come on down!" Robin called. Tara walked tensly down the dirt path. 'You can do this' she told herself. She looked back at Beast Boy who gave her the thumbs up sign. "Just do your best get a good time come on Tara you can do this!' She heard Robin count down.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 GO!" Tara took off. The Titans were amazed at how well she handeled her powers.

"AAAAAAH!" she screamed throwing rocks at the disks blowing them up, and useing other rocks to block the lasers. When the iorn walls came they didn/t get three feet up before the were crushed by Tara boulders.

"Friend Tara is _very_ good!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Yea!" Cy put in, "She is kicking butt!" It was true Tara came out of the course with a time of 1:17.

_BACK INSIDE:_

"Well that was fun!" she exclaimed.

"Yea you rocked!" BB agreed. By that time it was already dark out.

"Well i'm gonna hit the hay! See you in the mourning!" with that she walked out of the room. 'That _was _fun' she told herself, 'yea but you better start packing' another part o her whispered. 'What? Why?' 'Well is they haven't asked you to join yet they most likely aren't gonna at all. Based on what Raven said thet asked Terra to join after the first battle.' she went to sleep with these disturbing toughts in her head.

"Weeell?" BB asked after Tara left.

"Well what?" Robin asked not looking up from the computer.

"Are we gonna ask her to join us or not?" this caught everyones attention.

"you really think that's a good idea?" Raven inquired.

"Why the hell not!?"

"Maybe because we don't know her enough!"

"B-but..."

"Look Beast Boy," Robin put a hand on his sholder, "Just give us a little more time to get to know her."

"But you don't _need_ anymore time!" the younger boy exclaimed. 'How could they say that!?' he asked himself.

"Fine fine! We can do it tomorrow OK?" he asked.

"You promise?" BB narrowed his eyes.

Robin sighed, "Promise."

The next mourning the Titans set everything up for Tara's "initiation party".

"OK we got streamers, ballons, chips, dip, pop. Yep we got everything," BB declared proudly.

"OK now wake her up!" Raven snapped. She was bing forced into wearing a party hat that was make her _very_ ansy.

Beast Boy smiled and glanced at Robin who was about to sound the alarm, "Ready...5,4,3,2,1 go!"

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! Everything flashed red and they all waited for Tara to come running in.

"Aw shit. They really think I'm gonna fall for it this time!" she had just woken up and was _not _in the mood for any pranks. Tara hadn't slept a wink last night due to some disturbing thoughts that the Titans didn't want her there. But she grumpily got out of bed all the same.

When Tara got to the kitchen she stood there in awe. It was decorated from celeing to floor (A/N: get it? celeing to floor head to toe ha- oh never mind!)

"I-is this for me?" she asked.

"Yep!" Beast Boy jumped out behinde the couch.

"You idiot!" Raven yelled, "We were _suposed_ to wait until we said 'SUPRISE!'" she sighed,"Oh well."

"Hold up!" Tara said throwing her hands in the air, "What is this about!?"

"Tara?" Robin came out, "You've been here for a while and we have become-"

"We wish for you to join our team!" Star could't contain herself anymore and gave Tara a death hug.

"OMG! Are you serious? You want me to be a Titan?" her question was answered when Beast Boy gave her a communicator.

"Yep-r-doodles!" (A/N: sorry I just love that little phrase I say it all the time)

"OMG! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Tara hugged Beast Boy fiercly, 'I told you so' she told herself.

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

Sooooooo? You like or dislike? HUH? Well so far i have gotten NO review saying who Tara should be with!!!!! Oh and there is gonna be a HUGE twist in the near chapters and at the end.

BB: there always is

Cece:shut up

BB: sticks out his touge

Cece: throw brick at him and knock him out YAAAAY! I win **_R&R ppl R&R!!!!!!_**

-cece


	5. BREAK THROUGH

Cece: These disclaimers are really pointless!

Rae:You wanna get sued?

Cece: Well no-but they are still a pain in the ass and they take up so much time!

BB: Well so does talking to us so just write the damed disclaimer and get on with the chapter!

Cece:gets out brick

BB:sweatdrops

Cece:throws brick at BB

BB:passes out

Cece:Ha! I win **_again_**!

Cy: Great now search him for the remote starts shaking BB upside down

Cece: Great now that that's all settled-wait what were we settling again?

Rae:Sighs The disclaimer?

Cece:Fine fine! sighs and mumbles I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS yep that just about covers it...

_CHAPTER 5 BREAK THROUGH:_

Tara had tears streeming down her face. 'I'm a Teen Titan!' she thought. She hugged BB tighter. 'I can't believe it!' "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said to Robin.

"You're welcome." he smiled with everyone else-even Raven.

"There is one more thing I need to ask," Tara stated.

"U-huh?"

"Will one of you take me to the mountain.....I would like to visit my sister."

The Titans froze.

"I'll go," a voice called out. It was Raven, "I was planning on going there myself this'll just be two for one I guess."

Tara looked up her face filled with glee,"Thanks when can we go?"

"Now," Rae said walking out the door.

"Um...that was odd," BB said.

"Tell me about it!" Cy agreed.

_OUTSIDE:_

"Hey Raven thanks! But you really didn't need to make all that stuff up about you going to visit anyway. You don't need to lie for me."

Raven turned and faced her, "Who said I was lying?"

"Oh-I thought-"

"The others don't understand that I was friends with Terra, they don't get that we-never mind. Here we are." They stood before a huge stair-case the Titans had made after Terra's "trapping."

"I'm guessing you know the way back to the tower?"

"Yea. Aren't you gonna stay?"

"I'm going to came down here later...alone," she stated rather harshly.

"Well bye," Tara barely had time to say it before Raven shadowed into the earth. Tara turned to her sister....

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Hurry up Tara!" a blonde called from a floating rock. The two girls seemed to be twins._

_"I'm coming but wait for me!" The other girl stopped short and waited for her sister._

_"Finally!" the girl said her hands on her hips._

_"You go too fast!" 'Tara' complained._

_"Do not!"_

_"Do so!"_

_"Not!"_

"_Yea!"_

_"NO!"_

_"YEA!"_

_"Fine!" The other twin looked close to tears._

_"Oh come on Tara," she hugged her sister...."You know I love you..."_

_END FLASHBACK:_

_AT TOWER:_

"SHIT!" Cyborg yelled pounding his fist on the computer top, "Damn it to hell!"

"Friend Cyborg?" Star asked concerned, "Are you harmed?"

"Naw...just-I was working on freeing Terra got really close then it froze!" he motioned to the computer.

"Oh," Star said looking down, "One day you will succeed," the alien girl said smiling.

"Yea...I hope." (A/N: No Cy/Star I type again NO CY/STAR OR CY/TERRA!!!!)

_RAVEN'S ROOM:_

'Poor Tara. She misses Terra...I can feel it and it is real anoying,'You still shouldn't trust her...' 'What do you know?!' 'I am knowledge you know' she thought sarcastically Rae gave up and went to meditate.

_TERRA'S STATUE:_

Tara knelt before her sister. "Hello sis," she said fighting tears, "I miss you...a lot. The Titans do too I wish you were here....

_AT THE TOWER:_

"Wow!" Cy exclaimed jumping up from his seat, "Crap!" he ran out the door to Beast Boy's room. "BB, BB, _BB_!!!!!"

The door slide open and Beast Boy appeared rubbing his eyes. "Dude...what do ya want?"

"You know what I have here?" the older boy asked waveing a disk in front of BB's face.

"It's 'Mega Monkeys X-Tream' isn't it!!!!" he said changing to a monkey and jumping on Cy's shoulder.

"NO!" he said while shaking him off. "What I have here is...Terra's DE-freezing vaccine."

"Y-you mean you can save her?"

"Yep," he smiled and nodded. BB immediately called Tara.

"Yea?" the girl's face appeared on the small screan.

"Tara get to the tower now!"

"Wha-"

"Hurry up!" he hung up on her leaving her very confused. Beast Boy and Cyborg went to tell the others. Robin was normally happy, Star went insainly hugging everyone and blabbing about what great food she would make when Terra came back, and Raven...Raven was the happiest of all (exept BB) of course she didn't show it but you could see a sparkle in her eyes....

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

Cece: What did you think? Like dislike COME ON! You all thought Terra was gone for good I told ya there was gonna be a tist you fell for it! HAHAHA! I'm so evil. Hehehehehe.

Rae: You shouldn't mislead people like that.

BB: Who cares they fell for it! Ha ha ha!

Readers: Glare at BB

BB: U-OH...

Readers: barrage BB with bricks

BB: Falls to the ground with 10000000000 lumps on his head

Cece: **_R&R PPL R&R...PLEEEZ!!!!!!! _**Sorry it took so long to update and sorry this chap. was so0o0o0o0o0 short...

-cece


End file.
